comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost (Earth-7045)
The Ghost is an expert thief, hacker, and saboteur who's often hired to break into Stark Industries. He's just as liable to screw over his employers as he is to help them. He has created his own powered suit that gives him the ability to phase and to become invisible, he can extend his powers to other objects as well. Recently, he has been inducted by S.H.I.E.L.D. into their incarnation of the Thunderbolts. Obsessed with his vendetta against corporations, Ghost has become increasingly unhinged in recent years. He took notably less care of his health. He retains his intellect however, albeit tinged with a degree of paranoia. But this does make him good at spotting when someone’s trying to fool him. His paranoia has left him suspicious of everyone. He doesn’t like being out of his costume for any length of time in case he’s poisoned. He prefers to live in a sealed area accessible only by phasing. While not necessarily likely to betray his teammates, his motivations are never clear cut. He’ll often observe his colleagues from the sidelines so he can work out their agendas, and how best they can work in concert with his. He’s been known to manipulate teammates, possibly to see how they’ll react, or on one occasion to (maybe) get them to grow together as a team. He often works against Fury’s wishes when they clashed with his (although usually in a covert manner). His primary goal in a team will always be to know everything about everyone, so he can be sure how much of a threat they pose him. While determined to destroy corporations, primarily technological ones, he takes a long term view of his plans. He will hire himself out to other corporations so as to fund his war. He seems to prefer to cause the maximum damage while destroying his targets, using bombs on facilities and assassinating executives. This is in spit of the fact that his hacking skills would probably allow him to cause a company’s collapse without loss of life. For a long time, he targeted Tony Stark (a.k.a. Iron Man) as the model of everything he hated, and would go out of his way to strike at Stark. Since joining the Thunderbolts, however, Ghost has since suppressed this side of himself to a more subtle quantity, and seems to have some amity with fellow teammates Taskmaster & Eric O'Grady (the third Ant-Man). History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities As a former data engineer, Ghost is proficient with technology of all kinds. Being able to easily dismiss firewalls and hack into most computers with ease. Ghost has gradually become more proficient in the use of firearms. Weaknesses *Mentally unstable, though only somewhat. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Ghost's Suit': The Ghost's suit is designed for stealth, using intangibility and invisibility technology. He is also able to make other objects invisible and intangible. After his early battles with Iron Man, he upgraded his suit to mask sounds, including his heartbeat. His suit can also be set to disrupt or override electronic devices via touch. In addition to his suit, Ghost uses portable intangibility circuits. Weapons Various high-powered firearms and explosives. Trivia *Ghost is often marked as a terrorist. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics members (Earth-7045) Category:Cabal members (Earth-7045) Category:Thunderbolts (S.H.I.E.L.D.) members (Earth-7045) Category:Engineers Category:Adventurers Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Intangibility Category:Invisibility Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Iron Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Ghost